


One Day

by reinadefuego



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Emma wishes Jean would return.Written for challenge #563 - "illusion" at femslash100.





	One Day

Emma reaches up, longing to be permitted one last touch, but this form of physical contact isn't real.

"Emma." Jean traces the line of her neck to the swell of her breasts, supported by the white corset she wears, with a non corporeal hand. "My Emma."

It sends a shiver down her spine but Emma does not relent. She understands all too well that certain events are set in stone. This one, unfortunately, is embedded within granite. Before the Danger Room shuts down, she whispers, "come back, darling."

And while Emma takes her leave, she swears a faint voice replies, "some day I will."


End file.
